Du Chaos à la lumière
by yuna usagi
Summary: 1981,Voldemort à gagné. Dumbledore à perdu. Voldy assoie son pouvoir. Mais il y la résistance qui bientôt le perdra. ATTENTION AU RATING! IL N'EST PAS LA POUR RIEN. viole et tortures non décrite. crise de la page blanche j'y reviendrai plus tard
1. Chapter 1

prologue.

L'homme blond au masque d'argent avançait parmis la foule paniquée et les foyers de feu. A côté de lui, un de ses confrères violait une jeune femme. L'homme grimaça, il ne savait que trop bien comment cette histoire allait se terminer, par la mort de cette dernière. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Plus loins, deux autres homme masqué jouaient à se lancer un bébé comme un ballon sous les pleures de la mère qui les suppliait de ne pas lui faire mal. Le pauvre gosse avait fini le crâne fracassé sur la chaussé. La mère hurlait de terreur sous le rire des agresseurs. Elle même reçu un sort de mort. L'homme se rappellait du jours où il pronait la suprématie de sorciers au sang pur. Il se souvenait du plaisir immence qu'il avait ressenti quand le seigneur de ténèbre avait apposé sa marque sur son avant bras. C'était il y a quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, il été écoeuré. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ses innocents mourrir devant ses yeux. Ses confrères se délectaient de ce chaos. Il entendit quelqu'un lancer un AVADA KEDAVRA. La jeune femme violé venait de passer de vie à tréppas. L'homme avait envis de crier. Mais, il n'y parvint pas. Autrefois, il y avait une poignés de sorciers qui se dressait contre le Seigneur des tenèbres. C'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur leader, Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier, venait de périr sous le sort de mort de sa grandeur Voldemort. Le ministère avait été pris d'assaut, l'armée Moldu de Rayaume uni réduite à néans, plus rien ne pouvait entraver la venu du maître des ténèbres.

L'homme butta contre le corp d'un homme qu'il enjamba finalement. Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans les buissons. Il s'approcha et écarta les branchages. Il y avait là, une femme avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle tremblait et serrait son enfant contre elle. L'homme la regarda. Il hésita. En temps normal, il devait la tuer, mais il souleva son masque.

- Restez là, le temps que j'éloigne mes collèques, quand tout sera calme fuyez et cachez vous. Tentez de fuire le pays ou vous mourrez, dit-il.

- Hé! Lucius, tu as trouvé quelque chose, hurla un homme.

- Un cadeau pour mon fils, répondit-il.

Il pris le petit chiot, qui devait appartenir à la femme, puis repartit. Pourquoi il avait épargné la vie de cette femme? Il le savait. Elle avait dans un ses bra un petit bout de choux qui devait avoir l'age du sien. Soudain, il sentit une brulure sur son bras. Son maître l'appelait.


	2. L'Ordre n'a pas rendu les armes

L'ordre n'a pas rendu les armes.

La jeune femme rousse se réveilla, enchainée au mur d'une salle non éclairée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Les gens courrait partout pour échapper à la mort. Son mari était mort sous ses yeux et le mage noir, le chef des mangemorts avançaient vers elle. Bien que muni de sa baguette magique, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir car elle tenait son fils Harry dans ses bras. En suite ce fut le néant. Elle se mis à chercher son bébé du regard. Il n'était pas là. Des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Soudain, la lumière vint. Le mage noir entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, squelettique, son visage ne ressemblait à rien d'humain. Elle se débattait. A coté de lui se tenait un autre homme qu'elle dévisagea d'un air haineux. Cette homme qui fut autre fois son ami était passé à l'ennemi. Il portait Harry dans ses bras. Volddemort s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage. Elle lui cracha à la figure. Il la gifla, s'essuya et se tourna vers l'autre sorciers qui répondait au nom de Severus. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Harry.

- Quel immonde petite chose, c'est tout rose, pleurnichard, fragile. Une pression et plouf, plus de Harry.

- Non, pas Harry, cria-t-elle.

- Non, pas Harry, repris le seigneur des ténèbres en souriant. Les femmes toutes pareille. J'ai une proposition à te faire ma jolie.

- Rien du tout.

- Vois-tu j'ai besoin d'un héritier et ton fils est vouer à devenir un grand sorcier. J'ai l'intention de te le prendre et d'en faire mon héritier. Il lui faudra là tendresse d'une mère qui lui enseignera les préceptes de notre nouvelle ordre.

- Vous voulez me prendre Harry?

- Il sera élever par le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, qui pour l'occasion sera rebaptisé L'école des Serpentard. Plus de cérémonie de la répartition, que des Sang pur.

- Vous êtes vraiment un malade vous.

Un nouvelle gifle vint mourir sur sa joue. La jeune femme regarda l'homme froidement.

- Je te présente mon nouveau directeur, Severus Rogue. Tu le connais, tu as fait tes classes avec lui.

- Pour ça...

- Alors voilà ta chance. Normalement, tu aurai du mourir ce soir, comme ton imbécile de mari. Normalement, le seule faite que tu soit une Sang de Bourbe t'aurai condamné à le mort ou à l'esclavagisme... je n'ai pas décidé. Normalement, le fait que tu te soit dressée contre moi, ton seigneur, aurai du te couter la vie. Mais tu as une chance inouï. Mon cher bras droit Séverus, à qui j'ai promis un cadeau, à émis le souhait de t'épouser.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Ne soit si vindicative Lilly, répliqua Séverus. De toute façon, on ne demande pas ton avis. Ce soir tu deviendra Lilly Rogue.

Il l'embrassa. Elle lui cracha dessus. Il s'essaya et se mis à rire.

- Maître, elle est farouche, comme je les aimes.

- J'en suis heureux. Marriez-vous donc.

Le mariage fut vite expédié, sans l'accord de Lilly, par une simple signature. Elle fut enfin libérée de ses chaines.

- Severus, dit encore le seigneur Noir.

- Maître.

- Blinky va te mener à tes appartements.

- Mes appartements?

- N'as tu pas oublié mon droit de cuissage sur ta femme?

- Heu non Maître.

- Quoi, intervint Lilly.

Lilly fut à nouveau assommée puis emmener dans les appartements du lord. Bientôt, ses cris et des gémissement d'orgasmes forcé résonnèrent dans le château. Séverus s'assis et se boucha les oreilles. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la femme qu'il aimait hurler. "Comment en sommes arrivé là?", pensa-t-il. Il se rappela alors, c'était il y a sept jours, peut de temps après l'enterrement de Albus Dumbledore. L'ordre de Phénix, du moins ce qu'il en restait donc quatre personnes, s'était réunis dans la Salle sur demande pour discuter de la suite des évènement. JamesPotter, sa femme Lilly, Sirius Black et lui même.

- Il faut d'abore sauver Lilly, dit James, nous sommes des sang pur, nous pourrons encore nous en sortir, mais elle...

- Elle... est ici, interrompit Lilly.

- Mais toi James, demanda Sirius.

- Séverus va devoir me tuer.

- Quoi, s'étonna l'intéressée.

- J'explique, tu devra te débrouiller pour avoir le privilège de me tuer, Sev. Tu devras le faire à un endroit précis où je t'attendrais avec un cadavre métamorphosé en moi.

- Attend chérie, intervint Lilly, tu vas tuer un homme pour disparaitre?

- Non, mon cœur. A mon avis, bientôt, il y aura tellement de cadavres que je n'aurai que l'embarra du choix. En suite je viendra m'établir dans la salle sur Demande, elle ne figure sur aucune cartes et je suis sûr que Voldemort ne la connaît pas.

- Bon et puis Lilly et Harry, demanda Séverus.

- Réussi à faire croire à Voldemort que c'est ton fils et celui de Lilly.

- Elle est marié avec toi.

- Dit lui que l'a forcé à avoir des relation extra conjugales avec toi. Tu es sensé être son bras droit Sév, ai l'air aussi cruelle que lui.

- Et s'il impose son droit de cuissage?

- Et bien, il me passera dessus réplica Lilly, si ça doit garantir la survit de Harry.

- Je ne comprend pas, demanda Sirius, pourquoi ne pas se caché tout simplement.

- D'après la prophétie, celui que le ségneur des Ténèbre prendra sous son ailes comme sont fils causera sa perte. Il faut que ce soit Harry, dit James.

- Parce que... C'est Voldemort lui même qui l'a décidé, il y a deux heures à peine. Lors de l'attaque du cimetière. Harry a reçu la marque de Voldemort.

- Le destin de Harry est donc scellé.

- Comme je suis sensé être mort je pourais moi même préparer le jours de la défaite de Voldemort avec Sirius.

James avait un lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Personne ne répondit. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Séverus n'avait pas prévu que ce serai si douloureux pour Lilly. Il espérait, intérieurement, que son statut de Sang de Bourbe la protègerai de cette fichu loi..

Quand il revint à lui, le jours se levait, Lilly avait arrêter de crier, le jours se levait. Lord Voldemort avançairs lui, avec un corps dans les bras. Lilly dormais épuisée d'avoir trop crier, d'avoir été violée et torturée toute la nuit. Elle était défigurée. Séverus regarda le seigneur qui le rassura sur l'état de la Sang de Bourbe et lui ordonna de rentrer à Serpentard pour attendre ses ordres et préparer la rentrée des classes.

Lucius rentra chez lui tôt le matin. Il était fatigué. Embrassa son Fils Drago et sa femme Narcissa puis s'assis dans son fauteuil. Narcissa posa la tête de son mari sur son ventre. Elle savait que Lucius supportait de moins en moins sa condition de mangemort. Il le faisait pour la sauver elle, qui avait déjà connu la couche du maître et Drago.

- J'ai violé une femme aujourd'hui, sur l'ordre du maître, Crabb, Nott et moi avons violé toute la nuit. Le seigneur des Ténèbre l'a torturée entre deux...

- Tu était obligé Lucius.

- Je suis un faible. J'aurai pu refuser.

- Il nous aurait tuer Drago et moi, sous tes yeux.

Il se calla contre sa femme. Elle avait un don pour le calmer.

Lilly, mis trois jours pour se remettre de sa nuit passé chez Voldemort. Quand elle se réveilla, Severus était à son chevet. Elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais dire à James ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Il accepta, à contre cœur. Lilly cauchemardait régulièrement de cette nuit là, mais n'en disait rien au autres. Elle voulait accumuler cette haine pour pouvoir la ressortir, le jours qui marquera la fin du reigne du Lord.

Un soir, à la demande de Lilly, Severus rendit visite à Lucius pour lui remettre cette missive.

Lucius,

Je vais être brève. Te souviens tu de cette nuit où, avec Nott et Crabb, tu m'a violée dans la Chambre du Mage Noir? Tes deux amis s'en donnée à cœur joie. Mais toi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, entendu de ta bouche. Çà te répugnais. Je sais que tu n'aime pas ce nouveau régime. Je te le demanderai qu'une seule fois. Rejoins-nous au sein de l' Ordre du Phénix, pour mettre fin à cette folie. Donne ta réponse verbalement à Severus. Il saura quoi faire.

Lilly Rogue

Lucius signa le pacte. Désormais, il avait une raison de supporter tout ça.


	3. Le Nouvel Ordre

Bonjours!!!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre très cours qui fini de poser les base de nom histoire. C'est au prochain chapitre que débute vraiment l'histoire.

bonne lecture

* * *

LE NOUVEL ORDRE.

Tous les mangemorts était rassembler au ministère de la magie. Voldemort avait pris la tête de la communauté magique , il allait dicter les nouvelles lois qui allait changer de manière brute la vie des sorciers et des moldus.

- Mes amis, commença Voldemort, nous voici enfin au bout de nos peines. Dès ce soir, ce pays ne sera plus jamais ce qu'il était. Nous devons impérativement rendre au Sang Pur le rang qui leur va de Droit. Dès aujourd'hui, Les Sang Pur seront gratifié de Maitre supérieur. Ils auront tout les avantages, les meilleurs emplois. Les sang pur qui oseront se mettre en travers de nos projet se verra rétrogradé au rang de "Traitre à leur Sang", marqué par les lettre de la honte "TS", seront envoyé à Azkaban avec leur épouse et séparée de leur enfants qui seront en voyer à Serpenart ou nous leur enseignerons notre façon de voir les chose."

Sur ses mots, tous les mangemort applaudirent.

- Les Sang mêlé seront marque des lettre "SM", qu'il connaisse la honte, qu'il comprenne la faute de leur parent Sorcier d'être tombé aussi bas en épousant un moldu. Le enfants marqué SM seront cependant envoyé à Serpentard car une parti de leur Sang est pure. Au fil des ans, nous épureront leur sang par le biais des mariages. Les Sang de Bourbes seront marque des lettre maudite "SB" et réduit en esclavage. Ses usurpateurs devrons payer leur affrond d'avoir voulu être nos égaux.

Il y eu tonnere d'applaudissements quand Voldemort aborda le cas des moldus. Le seigneur proposa de les laisser tranquille, dans les rues. Ils aurai le droit d'avoir un travail de bas de game tel que nettoyage des rue, la blanchisserie, la prostitution. Leur salaires sera fait en fonctions de la qualité de leur qualité de travail et à l'apreciation de leur patron qui sera toujours un Sang pur.

C'est sur cette parole que le nettoyage final commença. Les amis commençèrent à se méfier des uns des autres. Ainsi, les sorciers commencèrent à dénoncer les connaissances. C'est ainsi qu'un jours, une armée de mangemorts arrivèrent devant la maison des Weasley. C'était un maison de Sang pur, mais Arthur, le père des sept enfants qui composait cette famille, avait souvent manifesté son amour pour les moldus. Il fut séparé de sa femme et des ses enfants fut mis à Azakaban, son épouse fut condamné à servir au même titre que les elfes de maison au ministère de la magie. Là-bas, elle fut hué, agressée et réduite au travaux les plus pénibles. Les enfants fut envoyé comme prévu à Serpentard qui comprenait désormais une section pouponnière et une section maternelle où on apprenait au plus jeunes à méprisé les Sang de Bourbe et les moldus.

Il y eu une véritable chasse à la résistance où les coupables fut exécutés en place publique afin de décourager les autres révoltes. Voldemort créa de véritable camps de concentrations où furent emmener les sang de bourbe et leur parents coupable d'avoir mis au monde un "Voleur de magie". Il y en avait dans tout le pays. A l'interieur, on pouvait entendre crier. Quand on se plaignait du boucant, le paignant allait rejoindre la liste des prisonnier. La gazette du sorcier diffusait la liste des exécutions, les nouvelle lois. Bientôt plus personne n'osa s'opposer à l'Ordre nouvellement établi... du moins pas ouvertement.

Bientôt, face à l'influance des femmes sur leur mari, Voldemort édita des nouvelle lois les réduisant au silence. Les femmes n'avaient plus de droit. Elle obéïssaient à leur père jusqu'à leur mariage, puis à leur époux. Leur rôle dans la communauté se réduisait à l'éducation des enfants, au tâches ménagère et au devoir conjugale. Dehors, elle ne marchait plus à côté de leur mari mais derrière. C'était le cas aussi pour les femme fiancés. En cas de décès du chef de famille, c'était au frère ainé de prendre en charge la femme et les enfants. Il devenait en quelque sorte le nouveau mari de la veuve et la père des enfants. Dans ses cas là, on autorisait la polygamie.

Le visage de la communauté avait radicalement changer.


	4. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione avait grandit dans le chaos engendré par le Nouvel Ordre. Sa mère lui racontait souvent l'histoire du chevalier au regard d'acier. Elle lui avait souvent dit que si elle avait peur, il apparaitrait et la sauverai. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, la jeune adolescente n'y croyait plus. Toutes sa vie, elle avait du fuir le danger, se cacher pour ne pas se faire remarquer dess mangemorts et des sorciers. Très tôt, elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait un don qui lui avait permis d'aider sa mère, mais elle s'aperçut aussi que ce même don allait causer la perte des siens et décida d'arrêter de s'en servir. Pour faire vivre sa fille, sa mère était devenue prostituée dans un bar à mangemort. A dire vrai, les seules personnes à pouvoir se payer ce genre de service était les Sorciers à Sang Pur et Surtout les mangemorts. Hermione se souvenait du jours où elle avait compris le la signification de " travail", chez sa mère.

Elle avait à peine six ans, à l'époque sa mère "travaillait" depuis cinq ans et toutes les deux habitaient dans le bar même. Cette dernière était en pleine séance quand la petite fille qu'était Hermione à l'époque avait déboulé en riant dans la salle de détente. Elle vit sa mère nue, à quatre pattes, le phallus d'une homme dans la bouche, celui d'un autre dans les fesses. Elle poussait des gémissement. Quand elle retourna pour voir qui avait interrompu la séance, Hermione pue voir que sa mère avait pleurer, de rage elle s'était lancer sur l'homme qui était debout en criant, "Ne faite pas mal à ma maman". Sa mère s'était levée et l'avait reconduite à la porte en déposant un bisou sur le front et lui demanda de la laisser travailler. Hermione n'avait jamais oublier cette vision d'horreur et se promis que jamais un homme la toucherai. De ses activités, Elisabeth, la mère de Hermione avait mis au monde deux fillettes. Liberty avait aujouird'hui sept ans et Faith cinq ans. Elisabeth avait réussi à trouver une caravane abandonnée où elle pu loger sa famille. Elle confiait la marmaille à Hermione quand elle allait travailler.

Hermione regardait l'enseigne du "Petit Lapin Rose", c'était le bar où sa mère travaillait. Elle pénétra et tout le monde se retourna. Immédiatement, elle senti les regard sur elle. Elle savait que certain des client payeraient cher pour l'avoir, mais le patron ne l'aurai jamais accepter. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais Bud protégeait ses "femmes". Il n'aurai jamais accepter que ces pervers de clients abîme sa "marchandises". Ainsi, si Hermione, Liberty, Faith et sa mère habitait dans une caravane loin de tout, c'était pour protéger les petites.

- Hermione, mon petit Choux, qu'est ce qui t'amène dit Bud.

- Maman ne viendra pas pendant un bout de temps.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas d'elle pendant au moins une semaine. Il faut qu'elle se rétablisse.

- Je peu la remplacer?

- Pas question chérie, tu est trop jeune. Et dit à ta gentille maman que les clients qui l'on mis dans cette état n'ont plus le droit de mettre les pied dans mon bar. Rassure la, elle sera payer durant sa convalescence.

- Merci Bud.

- Tien, prend les sept gallions de la semaine.

- Merci Bud.

Elle mis les pièces dans sa poche et sorti, la tête baisser. Son coeur criait à l'injustice, mais elle ne dit mot. De temps en temps, une larme venait mourir sur sa joue. Elle passa devant les belles boutiques où les jolie femme portait des robe magnifique. Hermione les enviait quand elle comparait avec son espèce de sac à patate qui lui servait de robe. Souvent, quand le commerçant la voyait, il sortait et la virait de là en la traitant de "Sale Moldu", si toute fois elle ne recevait pas un coup de pied ou de balai en prime. Une fois, un confiseur l'avait fait rentrer à l'arrière de la boutique et lui avait donné une Patacitrouille. Il lui avait ensuite proposer une sucette. Ce faisant, il s'était entièrement déshabillé. Devant ce spectacle, elle avait pris peur était enfui en pleurant pour se réfugier chez Bud. Elle n'avait que sept ans.

Elle arriva enfin sur le marché dédié au Moldus. On ne mélangeai pas les moldu et les sang pur. Ce marché vendait des produit à bas prix, des très basse qualité voir " limite consommable". Hermione acheta de la farine, du lait, des oeufs pour sa mère, s'autorisa deux bonbons pour chacune de ses soeur, du sel et de la graisse fumé. Elle sorti du marché, retraversa la ville et se dirigea vers son campement. Son sac était lourd, amis elle devait tout ramener au plus vite. Toute à se concentration, elle ne vit pas arrivé sur elle les trois garçons qui la bouscula. Elle fut projeter en arrière, son sac tomba et en prime, elle reçu un ce coup de pied. Aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en être aperçu. Peut-être le garçon blond, mais ne dit rien. La rage au ventre, elle criant " Vous vous croyez tout permis salopard". Elle se tu aussi tôt. Mon dieu qu'avait-elle fait. Elle était catégorifié Moldu et avait osé élever la voix sur un "Sang Pur". Çà y' est , le blond s'approchait d'elle. Les deux autre avait l'air furieux, mais le blond était le seul à venir vers elle. Elle avait peur. Il était formellement interdit d'insulté un Sorcier de sang noble. On disait que que des Moldus était mort pour des raison moins grave encore que ce que venait de faire la jeune adolescente.

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle était inoptisée par son regard. Il lui dit doucement " Tu es folle. Tu veus mourrir où quoi? Bon, quand ma baguettes s'illuminera, gesticule et crie aussi fort que tu peus, c'est la façon de t'en sortir". Il sorit sa baguette et lança son sort. Deux fois. Hermione avait obéïs. Elle senti alors un chaleur douce et ses plais s'était refermés". Derrière lui, ses deux amis jubilait devant ce qu'il croyait être une punition. Le blond se leva.

- Alors Drago, dit l'un deux, ça t'a fait quoi de la corriger?

- Fallait bien la remettre en place.

Le dénommé Drago se retourna un dernière fois et parti définitivement. Hermione se remémora ce qu'il venait de se passé, ce garçon, venait de lui sauvé la vie. Elle sourit au souvenir de son visage, des son regard, de ses lèvres et surtout de sa voix, si douce... Si douce. C'est un peut sur un nuage qu'elle revint chez elle. Comme l sa mère, elle avait elle aussi son chevalier blond au regard d'acier.

Drago rentra chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la vison de cette fille de sa tête. Elle avait si désemparée et pourtant, ses yeux était magnifiques, sa bouche avait l'aire si incroyablement douce. En la voyant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensé qu'il avait rencontrer un ange. Il se disait qu'ilm aurai pu à ce moment là la sorti de là, la prendre dans ses bras et la mettre au sous sol avec les autres rescapés des camps de concentration. C'était abérant, depuis preque treize ans que son père, Lucius Malfoys avait intégré la résistance, Voldemort n'avait toujours pas été renversé. Son père et lui participaient ensemble à la mise à sac des camps de concentrations pour libérer et protéger en lieux sur les prisonniers et lui n'avait pas été capable de sauvé son ange. Il fallait faire bonne figure, mais tout de même. Il s'assissur son bureau et se mis à dessiner le visage de s a belle inconnue. De son bureau, il pouvait voir les enfants, ses protégés courir à travers la salle de jeux. Ils étaient en quelque sortes, ce pourquoi, il continuait à exister.

* * *

Je voulais remercié les lecteur qui mon laisser un mots d'encouragement. Alors merci. Je sais c'est lent mais, je vais tenter d'envoyer un chapitre tout les jours. Merci


	5. Cornedru

CORNEDRU

Ce là faisait un plus d'un ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Hermione se languissait à l'idée de revoir son visage. Elle n'avait rien oublier oublier de leur rencontre et cherchait à l'apercevoir, mais il ne venait pas. Un jours, tout bascula. Alors qu'elle rentrait des courses, Faith courrai vers elle en pleurant. Elle disait que des hommes étaient venu pour faire du mal à leur mère. Hermione lâcha son sac et couru vers la caravane. Elle constat que sa mère tentait de se libérée de trois hommes. Elle se débattait et criait "au secours". Hermione entra dans un rage sans précédent. Elle projeta les homme hors de la caravane et leur lança de sa main des boules d'énergie qui les empêchait d'approcher. Ses yeux avait viré au noir, le vents s'était levé. Les hommes prirent la fuite en la traitant de Sang de Bourbe. Quand il furent hors de sa vue, Hermione se calma et alla voire sa mère. cette dernière pleurait, mais elle se repris, il était l'heure de partir. Le mangemort ne devait plus tarder à venir.

Hermione était à présent en fuite avec sa mère et ses sœurs.. Elle se savait rechercher par les mangemorts parce qu' elle avait fait usage de sa magie. Elle venait de révélé sa nature de Sang de Bourbe. Comme sa mère ne travaillait plus non plus, les vivres venaient à manquer. Les petites commençait à réclamer . Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elisabeth eu alors une idée, qui sans le savoir allait causé sa perte. Elle se glissa hors le la cave où la famille s'était caché et alla chez Bud. Quand il la vit, il l'attira vers son bureau.

- Tu es folle de venir ici, tu veux mourir ou quoi, demanda-il d'une voix sourde.

- Il faut que je travaille Bud.

- Ici, tout le monde te connais, si l'un d'eux te reconnais, toi et tes fille êtes foutu.

- Tu pourrai m'héberger?

- Écoute, je connais un groupe de résistant, je vais leur parler de toi et je vais voire ce que je peu faire, en attendant revient demain avec tes filles, je te mettrait dans la cave, mais surtout, Hermione ne devra plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, ils le sauront tout de suite, tu pige. Oh, et prend ses provision en attendant.

- Merci Bud.

Bud la regarda partir par la porte arrière du bar. En général il n'y avait personne, c'était moins risqué. Il pris un parchemin et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il écrit juste " Doit te parler, urgent, Bud". Les mots disparurent. D'autre apparurent " Ce soir, par le portrait. Cornedru".

Elisabeth marcha vers la cave, elle se sentait suivi et fit un très grand détour avant d'arriver à destination pensant avoir semer ses poursuivant. Quand elle vit ses filles elle les embrassa. Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Le ciel s'était assombri, le vent s'était levé, l'aire s'était glacé. Elisabeth se jeta sur ses enfants pour les protéger, mais comment à entendre des cris, la voix de son défunt mari et enfin elle sombra.

Bud attendit l'heure de la fermeture et entra dans une pièce, inconnu de tous. C'était même un placard à l'intérieur du quelle était installé un tableau qui faisait sa taille. Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau. Le passage était libre. Il referma la porte du réduit, pénétra dans le tableau et commença à marcher. Quelque par il avait très peur, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer le célèbre Cornedru, le chef par excellence de la résistance anti - Voldemort. Le patron de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne ne savait qui il était, ceux qui l'avait rencontrer racontait qu'il portait un masque. L'entretien avait lieu dans un endroit inconnu, en tête à tête. On le disait à fois détaché mais rassurant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que depuis la mort de l'ancien chef, Cornedru avait repris le flambeau de l'Ordre, qu'il tentait de rallier à sa cause les groupuscules de révolutionnaires, sorcière ou moldu qui se créaientt à droite et à gauche dans tout le pays. Il organisait l'attaque de camps de concentration pour libérer les prisonniers et mettre à sac les battisses. Personne ne savait où il emmenait les prisonniers, mais ses interventions étaient toujours des succès. L'Ordre avait acquis en quinze ans d'existence une grande renommé, il était synonyme d'espoir, là où tout semblait n'être que ténèbres.

Bud vit enfin la lumière et sorti d'un tableau. La salle était vaste. Il y avait au milieu une table sur lequel reposait un bouteille de vin et deux verres et deux fauteuils. Sur l'un d'aux, un homme était assis. Il portait un masque, mais aussi une robe au couleur de l'école Poudlard. Çà faisait longtemps que Bud ne l'avait pas vu, en fait depuis qu'il avait reçu ses aspics vingt cinq ans plutôt. L'homme l'invita à s'assoir.

- Alors, quel est cette urgence, demanda l'homme masqué?

- Vous êtes Cornedru?

- Si vous le dites.

- Je... euh... je suis tenancier d'un bar à prostituée dans Londres.

- Oui.

- J'ai... j'ai une fille qui travaillait pour moi. Elle et ses enfants son en très grand danger.

- Pourquoi?

- L'ainée est une Née Moldu et à montrer ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa mère d'un viole collectif perpétré par trois hommes.

- Ramène la moi demain.

- Vous croyez ce que vous dit?

- Si ça 'avait été des mensonges, je l'aurai déjà vu marqué sur votre front.

La nuit passa. Bud attendait l'arrivée de Elisabeth qui ne venait toujours pas. Soudain, la porte explosa. Trois mangemort apparut, bud fut stupéfixée. L'un des mangemorts visita le bureau mais ne trouva rien. Bud fut ranimé.

- Où est la pute qui s'appelle Eli, demanda le mangemort au masque en forme d'araignée.

- Elle parti en me disant qu'elle avait trouver un autre Job.

- Savait tu que sa fille était une Sang de Bourg?

- Non, c'est vrai, je vous le jure. aucune des trois n'avait jamais utilisé de sort.

- Imaginons, que je te crois. Où est-elle en ce moment?

- Je vous le jure n'en sait rien.

Bud était à terre, ruée de coup. A coté de lui, toutes ses prostituées était attachée et pleuraient. En attendant la décision de leur chef, les Mangemorts avait profité des services des filles, sans avoir à payer. Il se passa alors un truc étrange, Bud et les fille se sentirent comme aspirés. Ils avait l'impression d'être étiré. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de cave, différente de celle que Bud avait vue cette nuit. Un homme les regardait. Comme Cornedru, il portait une robe à l'éfigie de l'école Poudlard.

- Bonjours, dit-il d'une voix enjoué, je suis Patmol. Vous êtes ici dans votre nouveau chez vous.

- Vous êtes l'un des rescapé de l'Ordre, mais vous avez disparut.

- Disparu mais pas mort. Cornedru m'a parler de vous et nous avont entendu à traver le tableau que ça bardait pour, on a du agir.

- Ben merci.

Il demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe des nouveau venu. A la vue de l'état des femmes, ce n'était un luxe. Bud lui s'inquiétait pour Elisabeth et ses filles, il espérait qu'elles ne viendrai pas au rendez-vous. Quelqu'un l'avait vu partir et les attendait.


	6. L'ange et le Chevalier aux yeux d'acier

L'ANGE ET LE CHEVALIER BLOND AU REGARD D'ACIER

Hermione se réveilla. Elle était nue sur une table froide. Quelqu'un la caressait et touchait son intimité. Soudain, cette personne se leva. C'était un homme masqué, encore et habillé de noir. " Espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe, hurla-t-il, t'aurai pas pu te faire sauté avant de te faire capturer?". Cet homme fulminait, cognait dans tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main, frustré. "Je suis sauvé,? se demanda- Hermione". Alerté, un autre homme masqué arriva et tenta de le calmer.

- T'as un problème, demanda le nouvel arrivant?

- Cette pouff est encore vierge.

- et alors?

- Tu sait très bien que le chef veux être le premier à passer sur les vierges.

- Il ne le saura peut-être pas?

- Le dernier qui a penser ça ... on ne la jamais revu. Mais crois moi, dès que la boss l'aura tringlé, sa chatte se la plus visité de tout Londres.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent, laissant Hermione sur sa table. Elle senti entre ses cuisses un douleur insupportable puis sombra.

Drago écoutait attentivement le plan élaboré par son stratège au sujet du camps de concentration 53. Il regarda l'état des lieux, les effectifs, mais se pensés vaquait vers son Ange. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais espérait encore. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de sont stratège, quand il eu fini, Drago approuva. Jusqu'ici, aucune mission de sauvetage n'avait échouer, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Ce camps abritait une vingtaine d'enfants et leurs parents. Il était réputé pour les traitements inhumain qu'infligeait les gardien au prisonniers. A la fin de la réunions, Drago rentra dans son bureau pour tenter de se décontracté. Il jeta un oeil sur les enfants qui jouaient en contre bas. Ce spectacle l'appaisait. Il était minuit, il fallait partir. Il pris sa cape, son masque et rejoins les autres.

Le camps semblait calme pour une fois, seule des gémissement de femme qu'on violaient, sortait pas les fenêtre ouverte. Les Hommes de l'organisation pénétrèrent dans le camps, camouflée sous leur cape noir et protégé par la nuit noir. Le camps était très mal éclairé. Comme il fallait faire vite, le plan avait prévu un homme pour trois détenus. Drago avait la charge de tuer les gardes et de dissimuler les corps. D'autre devait mettre à sac les réserve et les bureau pour le service des renseignements. Drago évoluait de manière méthodique en lançant des sorts de mort et de réduction dès qu'il voyait l'ennemi. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il restait étonné de voire qu'il pouvait ôter une vie sans le moindre remord. Puis il arriva dans l'infirmerie. Un homme nu était penché sur une femme. Elle avait le regard livide. Elle semblait ne plus respirer. Drago regarda un moment et senti la colère monté le long de son corps pour éclaté dans son coeur. "Misérable petit insecte, pestat'il, comment à tu osé croire que tu était assez bien pour la toucher." Il envoya l'homme contre le mort et lui explosa la tête. Il pris alors une couverture et enveloppa la femme. Elle se retourna pour voir. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien son ange. Un Ange visiblement brisé. Elle le regarda un instant, lui sourit agrippa sa cape et l'endormie en tremblant.

Drago évolua dans le camps, comme un automate, son ange dans les bras. Il ne pensait plus à grand chose. Il avait déjà largement dévié du plan et l'alerte avait été donné. Son stratège vint le voir pour l'informé que la mission avait été une réussite, tout de même. Tout le monde transplana. En arrivant au chateau des Malfoy, Les prisonniers furent rapidement prise en charge par les médicomages dont le chef se nomait Pompom. Alors qu'elle voulu retirer la jeune fille des bras de Drago, celui-ci refusa et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il déposa son précieux paquet doucement sur son lit. et la recouvrit. Il la contempla un moment. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ses lèvres aujourd'hui gercé, ni la douceur de sa peau. Il caressa le contour de sa bouche et sourit. Il appela l'une ses elfes et lui donna comme mission de veiller sur elle.

Du coté des rescapé s'était la panique. Les infirmier avait miraculeusement réussi à calmé tous le monde et commencèrent leur diagnostique. Le bilan était très mauvais. Les femme avait toutes été violés, les hommes hommes et les enfants étaient blessés à différent degrés, mais tous était affamés et déshydraté. On pouvait entendre une femme hurlé comme une démente. En lisant un dossier, elle était arrivé dans le camps enceinte, il n'y avait aucune trace du bébé. L'équipe d'investigation avait découvert un véritable cimetière à bébé à l'arrière du camps. D'après les dossier, volé, tout ce qui ne servait à rien dans le camps était exécutés sous des raisons fantaisiste. Une soupe consistante fut servi. Petit à petit, les famille s'était retrouvé, seule deux fillettes restait au centre, perdue. Drago s'avança vers elles. Elles se serrèrent et reculèrent. Drago leur demanda leur prénoms, mais terrifiées, elle ne répondirent pas. Une autre fille, plus agée pris la parole.

- Je m'appelle Adéïse, je m'occupait d'elle au camps. Elle s'appelle faith et Liberty. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ont été séparée de leur mère et de leur grande soeur dès leur arrivé. Elle ne parle plus depuis cinq jours à présent. Les gardes sont venu les chercher pour les emmener voir leur mère, quand elle sont revenu, elle étaient aphone, terrorisé et incapable de dormir seul la nuit. Liberty m'a raconté que les gardiens les avait emmener dans les toilettes et les avait forcé à nettoyer le sol avec... leur langue.

- Merci.

- Elle n'on pas été abusé, dit une infirmière, mais si je peu me le permettre, elle auront du mal à se remettre de cette histoire.

- Merci Adéïse, répondit Drago.

Un des hommes de Drago, qui travaillait au service des investigation vint le voir pour lui dire que toutes les familles avaient été identifiés. Il donna ensuite un dossier nommée "Granger" dont on avait pas retrouvé les membre. Drago regarda et eu l'impression soudain que l'aire ne passait plus dans ses poumons. Il regarda la photo de son Ange, si belle, les yeux fermé. Il venait de lui mettre un nom. Hermione Granger. Ca sonnait comme un musique à son oreille. Hermione... il se répétait ce nom sans cesse. Il regarda ensuite la photo de la mère, puis des deux petites. C'était les deux fillette solitaire et apeurée. Il alla dans le service des patients les plus perturbée et découvrit avec un certain soulagement que Elisabeth Granger était là. Elle était assisse sur le lit, les jambes ramenée sur le menton et se cognait la tête conte le mur. Quand il s'approcha, elle se couchat et écarta les jambes. Drago les referma et alla voir Pompom qui s'était occupé d'elle et de Hermione.

- Vous dites que cette femme et la petite que vous avez placé dans votre chambre son mère et fille?

- Oui. La mère a été violé et pas qu'une fois. Je pense qu'elle eu peu de repos. On dirait que quelque part la fille a eu la chance que la mère n'a pas eu.

- C'est à dire?

- La fille...

- Hermione.

- Est encore innocente, il ne l'on pas violé.

- Comment ça se fait?

- J'ai cru comprendre que le camp est dirigé par le Chef Denis Zabini. Il a exigé d'être le premier à dépuceler les femme vierge qui viendrai dans son camps.

- Donc, je l'ai tuer avant qu'il l'ai... Vous croyez que entendre et voir ses filles sortirait madame Granger de sa léthargie?

- Les enfants font des miracle Drago.

- Autre chose?

- La petite Hermione, celle qui dort dans votre lit a été torturée quotidiennement et de diverse façon... Elle a reçu plusieurs fois des Doloris sur... le pubis.

Drago resta un moment sans rien dire et alla voir les soeur de son Ange. Il leur proposa d'aller voir leur mère, mais devant la panique des deux fillettes, il proposa à Adéïs de les accompagné. Quand les enfants arrivérent dans la salle, il ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur mère ne réagissait pas. Liberty poussa légèrement sa mère qui la regarda enfin.

- Liberty, c'est toi?

- Maman, tu me reconnais pas?

Elisabeth serra son enfants dans ses bras, Drago leur expliqua que quelqu'un avait fait du mal à leur mère et que maintenant elle avait besoin d'elles pour guérir. Les gamines acceptèrent de s'occuper de leur mère.

o

Hermione errait dans un brouillard épais, elle courrait mais ne trouvait pas la sorti. Elle avait envi de pleurer. Elle voulait son chevalier, elle voulait revoir se yeux, entendre sa voix. Une voix s'éleva et lui demanda de la suivre. C'était sa voix qui la guidait vers un endroit plus claire, plus doux, là où elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle trouvait dans une chambre luxueuse. Elle tenta de se remémoré les événements de la veille. Elle était couchée sur cette table, nue. C'était ainsi depuis qu'on l'y avait avait attaché. Elle se souvenait des attouchements, des coup, des tortures, de ses promesse de viole interminable après que leur chef l'aurai déflorer et cette homme nu devant elle prêt à lui prendre sa virginité. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle n'était plus vierge. Elle avait été souillée.

- Ha vous êtes enfin réveillé mademoiselle, dit une voix à ses côté.

- Qui, demanda Hermione surprise et effrayée devant cet être au yeux globuleux et aux longues oreilles.

- Je suis Blinky, elfes de maison pour les Malfoy. Oh làlà!!! Ca fait trois semaine que vous dormez miss. Le Petit Maître était très inquiet, très inquet. Il Vous veillait dès qu'il le pouvait vous savez. Oh làlà! Il se mettait parfois très en colère tellement il était stressé.

La petite elfe avait parler quasiment sans reprendre son souffle et en gesticulant. Hermione dû élever la voix pour la stopper et pour demander plus d'information.

- Blinky, où sommes nous ici? Comment je suis arrivé ici.

- Nous sommes au manoir des Malfoy Miss. La brigade d'intervention de Mon Petit Maître est intervenu dans votre camp de concentration. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. C'est le maître qui vous a transporter, dans ses bras et vous déposé dans son lit.

- Je suis dans le lit de ton Maitre

- Oui. Avez-vous faim, Miss?

- Oui. Merci.

Binky disparutdans un "POP" et réaparu avec un plateau contenant un bol fumant et des petit pain. Elle fit appraite une petite table et le dé mangea ce qu'il y avait. Jamais elle n'avait manger de pain chaut, ni même tremper se lèvres dans un chocolat. . Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit ce garçon blond qui n'avait jamais quitter ses pensées depuis plus d'un ans. Il n'avait pas changer, ou plutôt si il semblait avoir grandit. Il semblait encore plus musclé qu'avant. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Déboussolé, Drago la pris dans les bras et serra son étrainte. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit murmurer "J'ai tellement prier pour que vous veniez me sauver. Comme dans les histoire de maman. J'avait peur et j'ai commencer à perdre la fois", elle leva la tête vers. " Pardon, j'aurai du continuer à vous faire confiance. Je vous ai déçu". Elle se lova dans ses bras. Drago ne compris pas grand chose à cette histoire, mais il savait en revanche que pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait une confiance total en lui. " Je suis là, murmura-t-il, je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un vous faire du mal". C'était une promesse qu'il faisait plus à lui même qu'à elle. Il voulait la proteger, du-t-il y perdre la vie.


	7. l'apprentissage d'Hermione

L'APPRENTISSAGE DE HERMIONE

Elisabetn se remettait lentement grâce en parti à la présence de ses enfants et de Narcissa avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Par moment la nuit, il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemard sur sa détention. Très vite, Elisabeth éprouva le besoin de ses sentir utile et fut Narcissa lui donna la charge de s'occuper de l'Orphelina avec Hermione.

Drago la regardait pas la fenêtre de son bureau. Il regardait ses, cheveux, son cou, il avait terriblement envis de l'embrasser. Mais quand elle se retournait, il se contantait de lui sourir et repartait faire ses devoir. Il était un peu triste, les vacance d'été touchait à sa fin et allait bientôt devoir repartir à Serpentard. Le soir, il avait pris l'habitude de rester des heures à discuter avec Hermione. Il avait cette facilité de la faire rire. Mais ce soir là son coeur n'y était pas.

- Ca ne va pas, euh Drago?

- Je vais bientôt partir.

- En mission?

- A l'école et... je ne pourrait pas revenir avant les vancances de Noel.

- Et moi, qui me protègera?

- T'es en sécurité, ici.

- Non, il arrive toujours un malheur quand vous êtes loin de moi.

- Relax, Hermione.

Il la serra dans se bras. De loin, Narcissa regardait ce spectacle pathétique. Elle se disait que si ses deux ne se décidait pas à se déclarer, elle allait jouer les entremetteuses.

Drago parti le surlendemain. Tous les enfants vinrent lui dire au revoir. Hermione n'était pas franchement décidé à le voire partir, mais au dernier elle se précipita vers lui et lui donna son cadeau, un petit ouron en tissus qu'elle avait fabriqué elle même. Il la remercia puis partit.

Trois semaine plutard, Hermione ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle dépérissait loin de son homme, manquait de sommeil et d'appétit. Elle ne se levait plus. Elisabeth était très inquiète. Lucius frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle se leva. Elle avait maigrit.

- Alors jeune fille, mon petit Drago vous manquerait-il?

- C'est que...

- Je sais que quatre mois c'est long mais... que croyez-vous qu'il penserai s'il vous voyait dans cette état?

- Je... vous...

- Ecoutez, j'ai parler de vous à Cornedru. Vous savez ce que veus dire les lettre "SB" qu'on a gravé sur votre épaules?

- Non.

- Sang de Bourbe... Sang Impure. C'est une insulté pour appeller les sorciers issu d'une famille sans pouvoir.

- Comme moi.

- L'appellation officiel avant le nouveau régime était : Né Moldu.

- Moldu.

- Personne ne posédant aucun pouvoir.

- Et comment appelle-t-on les sorciers qui sont né de l'union en tre un ...Moooldu et un sorcier?

- Des Sang mêlés. L' avènement du mage noir à changer pas mal de chose. Autrefois on ne faisait aucune différence entre les Sang pure, les sang mêlé et les Nés moldu... Vous savez maintenant qu'il y a un groupe de résistant?

- Oui, vous et Drago en faite partie.

- Ecoutez... au lieu de compter sur lui pour vous protéger, est-ce que ça vous plairait de vous battre à ses côté.

- Le soutenir, au lieu d'être un charge.

Hermione trouvait l'idée séduisante, elle se voyait déjà main dans la main, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, abattre les mangemorts un par un. Lucius avait cette leur de combattant naitre dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il en était sur, si Poudlard avait encore ses quatre maisons, elle aurait été à Gryffondore, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Hermione accepta sa proposition.

Deux semaines plus tard, remise sur pied, elle passa le tableau qui menait à l'Ordre du phénix. Un homme masqué l'attendait avec un autre qui devait avoir à peine 16 ans.

- Bonjours Hermione, je te presente Cornedru. Je suis Harry Potter et je suis votre maître d'arme. Monsieur Severus Rogue vous enseignera l'arts de potions et Madame Lilly Rogue vous endeignera l'Art de la métamorphose.

- Bonjours.

- Vous commencerez demain avec d'autre de vos camarades. Vous serez six en tout avec messieur Colin et Denis Crivet et medemoiselle séréna louverezu, Tabata edge et Lisa Belle. Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter Monsieur Olivenders. C'est notre fournisseur en baguette.

Monsieur Ollivenders était un homme d'un age assez avancé, c'était déjà lui qui, cinquante ans plus tôt, avait vendu une baguette au futur Seigneur des trénèbre. Il semblait connaitre son métier. Hermione l'écoutait, se laissait prendre des mesures et enfin se vit offrir une baguette flambant neuf. Elle ensuite revoyer chez elle avec une armada de livre.

Harry discutait de l'évolution de l'entrainement de Hermione à Drago. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son ami avait des sentiments profond pour la jeune adolescente et lui donnait des rapport quotidien sur les cour.

- C'est une fille très intelligente, dit-il. Elle apprend vite. Elle est déterminée, studieuse.

- D'après mère, elle a déjà dévorer tout les livres de la bibbliothèque.

- Oui, Cornedru est très satisfait de cette nouvelle cuvée. Cette fille a donnée un coup de pep's à la classe.

- et en matière de DFCM?

- Elle n'a jamais raté un seul sort, elle très intuitive.

Drago était fier de son Ange. Au début du mois de décembre, il s'autorisa à aller voir l'entrainement d'hermione. Il avait tanner longtemps Harry pour ça et ce dernier fatigué,céda. En le voyant, le coeur d'Hermione explosa. Elle eu du mal à se concentrer. Elle rata la plus part de ses sorts, ce fut une catastrophe. Drago pris lui pris la main et la guida. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce fut la meilleur idées, mais, il envait une autre.

- Ecoutez, demain nous allons organiser un test. Une sorte de concour de parcour du combattant, le vainqueur se verra remettre un cadeau de Drago Malfoy.

- Quoi? s'exclama l'interressé.

- Donc à demain.

- Heu Harry, de quoi tu parles. Harry.

Hermione n'avait rien perdu de cette annonce. Elle recgarda ses camarades. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce concours. Un cadeau de son Chevalier lui revenait de plein droit.


	8. La victoire Hermione

Bonjours, j'avais penser écrire un beau chapitre. J'avais plusieurs test, mais il s'avéra très vite que je n'arrivais pas à écrire les actions. Je sais, vous êtes déçu, mais je crois que j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Peu être qu'un jours je reverrais ce chapitre. Et pourtant j'avais fait des recherches. Les autres seront sans doute mieux.

Bonne lecture.

LA VICTOIRE D'HERMIONE

Hermione se regardait dans la glace, plus déterminée que jamais. Personne dans son entourage, n'étaient au courant du concours lancer par Harry. Hermione n'était clairement décidée à laisser quiconque rafler le cadeau de son Chevalier. Prête, elle passa le tableau et arriva dans la salle d' entrainement. Harry attendait ses élèves et fut amusé de voire que la jeune demoiselle était la première arrivée. Quand les autres arrivèrent, il exposa les règles.

- bien, alors voilà comment va se passer le concours allez vivre une aventure identique au début qui va se corsé au fur et à mesure que vous progresserez. Vous n'avez aucune chance de mourir. Dès lors que vous mourrez, vous reviendrez dans cette salle. Vous allez devoir user de votre savoir pour vous en sortir. Votre but est d'atteindre le drapeau de Poudlard. Ce ne sera pas une balade. Vous trouverez sur votre chemin des ennemies redoutables qui font parti de votre formation. A vous de jouer et bonne chance. Il claqua des doigts et tout le monde disparut.

Hermione se retrouva devant l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un temples. Une statue se mis à parler.

"Par dix salle tu passera

Et dix épreuves tu affrontera

Tes qualités tu montrera

Et la victoire tu aura.

Mais si la mort t'engloutis

Et si l'abandon te ronge

Ton aventure s'arrêtera là.

Entre vaillante sorcière.

Hermione entra dans cette salle si noire. A peine entendit - elle la porte se fermer, que le des torches s'allumèrent. Elle pris sa baguette et avança au centre de la pièce. Elle entendit des bruits venir vers elle. Les murs était parsemé de petites araignées. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait peur, mais c'était cette ombre grandissante qui se dessinait sur le sol. Elle se retourna. Une araignée Géante se dressait devant elle. La jeune fille déglutit. Elle recula tout en levant la tête. Elle tentait déjà d'identifier la bête. L'araignée donna un coup de patte à la jeune fille qui l'évita. Çà tenait plus de la chance que d'une véritable esquive. Elle jeta alors un sort de stupéfixion, doublé d'un " pétrificus totalus" L'araignée disparut.

Deux portes apparu. Hermione choisi celle de droite et pénétra dans une nouvelle salle. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronté un autre monstre. Mais à défaut de monstre, il y avait un chaudron qui s'alluma automatiquement. Elle s'avança et trouva un parchemin où était inscrit le nom de la potion à préparer. " Potion revigorante". Hermione regarda sa liste et commença à mélanger les ingrédients. Elle se rappela que c'était l'une des toute première qu'elle avait apprise. Elle s'était entrainée au château dans les cuisine avant que Narcissa, sous la pression des elfes, lui donne une salle pour étudier. D'après elle, c'était la salle d'étude de Drago. Elle y avait un temps incroyable à étudier mais aussi à imaginer son "Chevalier" assis sur la même chaise. Elle sourit tout en tournant sa potion qui vira au rouge. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq et retira le chaudron du feu. Tourna sa cuillère trois fois à gauche. Rajouta des racines et de la poudre de pimentines. Tourna deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et compléta avec des yeux de scarabées moulu. Harry qui surveillait la scène fut intrigué par le dernier éléments introduit dans la potion. Sinon, la potion était parfaite. Hermione se remplis trois fiole et versa une goute sur la plaque près de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Après être passé par des fongieux et des erklins, elle déboucha dans une espèce de clairière. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire une clairière au mileu d'un temple, mais décida de s'arrêter pour faire une pause et se pausa sur une pierre. Il y avait là le nécessaire pour une halte. Méfiante, elle fouilla dans sa cape et sorti deux bâtonnet qu'elle mâchouilla, puis but une gorgé d'une mixture se trouvant dans sa gourde personnelle. Elle se mis alors à contempler le ciel. Elle entendit alors un bruit. Des morts sortait de terres. Hermione resta figée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. "INCENDIO", dit une voix venant de la porte d'entrée. C'était Colin qui venait à sa rencontre. " ce sont des inféris". Hermiones chercha dans sa mémoires et trouva enfin les renseignements qu'elle voulait. Elle lança un "Incendio maxima". Un ouragan de feu balaya l'ensemble des inféris qui disparu.

- T'étais où Colin, demanda-t-elle?

- Je crois que nous avons été dispersé dans des salles différentes. Il se peu donc que les autres nous rejoigne.

- C'était ma sixièmes épreuves.

- Moi aussi.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux et entrèrent dans un salle immense. Au centre il y avait quelque chose d'informe. Hermione s'avança et son coeur s'arrêta de battre. C'était Drago, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il ne respirait plus. Les larmes coulait sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Elle pris son "Chevalier" dans ses bras et pleura. "Pourquoi disait-elle". Colin suivit la scène de loin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Drago était là. Puis il eu une révélation, ce n'était pas Drago, mais autre chose.

- Hermione ce n'est pas Drago, cria-t-il.

Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait arrêter de pleurer. Elle venait de réalisé que ce n'était pas normal, Drago ne pouvait être là, elle était dans une salle d'épreuve et ce qu'elle vivait c'était la pire de ses crainte. Ce n'était pas Drago... C'était un épouventard... Forte de cette idée, Elle sorti sa baguette et lança un "RIDICULUS". Drago se retrouva alors tout nu et disparu. Harry regardait toujours sa boule de cristale et sourit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce dénouement. Il imaginait la tête de son amis s'il l'avait vu cette scène. Hermione s'assis dans un coins et pleura. Bien tout ça soit faux, voir son Drago mort l'avait secouer. Il lui fallu bien vingt bonnes minutes et tout le savoir faire de Colin pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle sorti une fiole et en bu une gorgée de son contenu avec Colin avant de sortir de la salle où les attendait une autre épreuve de métamorphose. Colin se chargea de changer les statue en oiseau puis Hermione transphorma l'eau en glace afin de construire un escalier. qui mena les mena devant un éruptif.

- Cette fois ci, se dit Colin, on es cuit.

- Ce cadeau est à moi, dit Hermione. casse toi si tu veux. Ce n'est un vulgaire Eruptif qui va m'empêcher d'avoir un cadeau de Drago.

- T'es amoureuse ou quoi?

- Dit pas de bêtise tu veusx. Mais personne n'a le droit de recevoir de cadeau Drago à part moi.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. En entendant les propose cette jeune prodige. Hermione conseilla à Colin de ne jamais entrer en contacte avec cette animal car sa corne contenait une substance explosive. Elle eu alors un idées. Elle demanda à Colin de sortir de son champs de vision. Elle lança une pierre sur sa corne qui cracha un peu de substance. Elle fit ensuite léviter le substance et attendit que l'éruptif ouvre la gueule pour lui faire avaler le la sécrétion de la corne. L'eruptif explosa. Mort de peur Colin, abandonna.

Hermione se retrouva seule à nouveau. Elle passa les autres épreuves sans trop de difficulté. Elle avait échapper à un Détraqueur non sans avoir revécu un moment pénible de sa vie. Un moment qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire des jours durant. Ce fut durant sa captivité dans le camps de concentration. Les garde avait passer une corde autour du coup d'une homme et l'avait pendu sous les yeux de son fils. Les gardien avait mis le petit garçon de bout sur un barile. S'il faiblissait, le baril roulerait, viendrait percuter celui où se trouve son père qui mourrait. L'enfant avait tenu trois heures en équilibre avant de flancher. Hermione pleurait pour la seconde fois durant le concours. Elle arriva enfin dans la salle principale. Une vaste salle. Au loin, elle vit l'emblème de Poudlard. C'était une sorte de chasse à l'homme. C'était elle le gibier. Elle vit venir vers elle, des détraqueurs pas dizaine, des mangemort et même Voldemort lui même. Elle sorti sa baguettes et lança des contre sort et des sort d'attaque. Dans sa course, elle évita de coups, mais en reçu aussi. Devant cette pluie de sortilèges, il était impossible de tous les éviter.

Drago vint rejoindre Harry. Il constata que son Ange était la seule encore en course. Il était fier d'elle. Le visage de la jeune fille montrait sa détermination. Son regard était agressif. Elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner. Elle avait de la ressource et encore deux fioles revigorante. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de l' emblème un sort la faisait reculer. Sa baguette fendait l'air et les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens. Elle était fatiguée, mais les mots de Lucius revenait toujours dans sa mémoire. " Combattre à ses côté". C'était pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dure. Ne plus être un poids pour son Drago, mais être son allier, la seule sur qui pouvait totalement compter. Elle continuait à lancer ses sorts, malgrès tous les "SECTUSEMPRA" qu'elle avait reçu. Les mangemorts disparurent un. Les détraqueur furent vaincu à coup de patronus. Harry et Drago s'aperçurent bien vite que plus elle en lançait, plus ils étaient parfait. Le dernier acheva les derniers Détraqueurs quand une belle loutre argenté sorti de la baguette de Hermione et chargea tout les détraqueurs encore présent. Elle était épuisée, et devait encore monter jusqu'à la récompense suprême. Elle rampait. Elle était à bout mais n'était pas décidée à abandonner. Ce cadeau était à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle toucha enfin l'emblème. La salle devint lumineuse et elle apparut dans la salle de cours. Drago se dépécha pour la ramasser et lui donna un peu de potion revigorante.

- Je l'ai eu. J'ai fini, disait-elle, entre le bras de Drago.

- Oui, Hermione, tu a gagné.

- Mon cadeau?

Drago lui remis une fiole en cristal verte, gravé et argenté au nom de serpentard. Elle sourit. Elle avait gagnée. Personne n'avait le cadeau, sauf elle. Un cadeau de la part de Son "Chevalier", son amours, son Drago. Ce qui se passa après la fit voyager au delà de toute raison. Drago avait déposé ses lèvres sur les sienne en la félicitant. L'épreuve finale avait durée plus de deux heures. Elle s'endormis.


	9. Les Weasley

Un petit mots de l'auteur : euh!!! désolé pour ce retard. Ce chapitre va me permettre de raconter l'histoire Harry ou comment est il entrer dans la résistance tout en étant l'héritier.

* * *

LES WEASLEY

* * *

Voldmort marchait de long en lage dans son Bureau. Il écoutait le rapport de Rusard, le concierge de Serpentard. C'était un Cracmol très âgés, très aigri aussi. Il détestait les élèves de l'école et était toujours prêt à rendre service au mage noir du moment qu'il parlait de torture, de punition douloureuse ou arbitraire. C'était bien pour ça que le Seigneur gardait cette "Larve" à son service.

- Donc, mon cher Harry aurai la petite Ginny Weasley dans sa ligne de mire. parle-moi d'elle.

- C'est une jolie fille rousse de pur ligné, mon seigneur. Mais il y a un hic. Elle ne semble pas apprécié de jeune Rogue.

- QUOI, hurla Voldemort! CETTE FILLE DE RIEN OSE REFUSER MON HÉRITIER?

- C'est cela même, mon seigneur. Il faut dire qu'elle un passif alarmant.

- C'est à dire.

- Son père, Arthur est aujourd'hui à Azkaban. C'est un traitre à son sang. Il y est depuis la quasi naissance de la jeune fille. la mère, c'est la femme de ménage du quatrième.

- La petite replète?

- Oui

- Je vois qui est-ce.

Oui, Voldemort se souvenait très bien de cette femme. A l'époque, elle avait un certaine beauté qui l'avait attiré, et pas que lui. A cette époque, il lui avait fait payer à sa façon la trahison de son mari. Il lui avait fait l'honneur de sa couche, puis l'avait sélectionnée pour quelque Orgies. Jusqu'à très récemment, il avait trouvé un jeu pour la tourmentée et la punir d'avoir épousé un traitre à son rang. Il jouait avec elle à une sorte de jeu de l'oie. Chaque case contenait un gage, plus ou moins humiliant ou douloureux telle que se promener nue dans le ministère pendant dix minutes, passer la nuit dans la salle des mystères dont on savait que parfois on entendait des bruit et des cris, l'administration de drogues hallucinogènes qui faisait vivre au sujet le pire de ses cauchemar, ou bien une nuit avec la présence d'un détraqueur. Ce dernier avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'embrasser un joueurs. Molly ressortait de chaque partie toujours tremblante avant de vaquer à son ménage. Balayer le sol avec une pelle et une simple balayette. Tel était le sort réservé au conjoins d'un Traitre à son sang. Le Seigneur, dans sa "grande bonté", concevait que la famille pouvait ignorer les positions du coupable.

- Une adorable femme, un cri exquis, repris Voldemort savourant ses moments de torture, un pure bonheur.

- Les enfants sont aujourd'hui tous dispersé. L'un travail à Gringott, un autre au service des animaux magiques, Percy Weasley est de loin le plus intéressant, il est ambitieux et semble vouloir redresser la réputation de la famille. Il travail ici, au service du recensement des Sang de Bourbes. Il y a aussi des jumeaux, ce sont les propriétaires d'une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de travers.

- Une boutique inutile.

- Les sorciers l'adore. Moi même j'utilise certain de leurs produits pour les punitions des élèves récalcitrants.

- Cette jeune Weasley est donc la seule qui reste à Serpentard?

- Non, il a aussi son frère. Ronald.

-Une grande famille que voilà.

-Je ne puis que vous conseiller de dissuadé le jeune rogue de vouloir cette fille.

- Il la veut, il l'aura. Préparez vous à recevoir toute cette famille à Serpentard. Je pense que j'ai trouver de quoi faire plier notre futur mariée. Disparaissez.

Trois jour plus tard, toutes la famille Weasley était rassemblée au château. Arthur semblait absent et Molly tremblait en permanence attendant la prochaine partie de torture. Severus se tenait devant cette armée de tête rousse, au côté de Voldemort alors que Lilly jouait le soumise derrière lui. Tous attendait Ginny que Rusard était parti chercher. quand elle rentra dans le bureau, elle tressailli. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena près de sa famille dont elle ne connaissait finalement que ses frères.

- Ma jolie, j'ai l'intention de te marier à Harry Rogue. Ta famille sera mon cadeau pour tes fiançailles.

- Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à épouser Rogue.

Voldemort la giffla et saisie le visage de sa mère.

- Tu n'a pas le choix. Je peux t'offrir ta famille, comme je peu l'exécuter sous tes yeux. Quel qu'en soit ton choix tu épousera mon héritier. A toi de choisir si c'est avec ou sans ta famille.

Ginny pleura mais n'avait pas le choix, la femme qui semblait sans cesse terrorisée devait être sa mère. Elle s'effondra sur le sol pour jubilait devant cette scène. Voire les gens ainsi démunie face à lui était pour lui le bonheur suprême. Elle se releva, elle avait pris sa décision.

- Mon sei..gneur... pouvez vous consentir à une faveur, demanda-t-elle?

- N'abusez pas de ma générosité jeune fille.

- Con... consentiriez vous à libérer ma famille si j'acceptai mes fiançailles avec Rogue?

- Il est déjà prévu que ta mère et ton père logerai à Serpentard, quelque part près des Appartement de ton époux.

- Alors, je serai madame Rogue, mon seigneur.

- Donc à partir de demain, tu devra te conduire en femme de Rogue. Tu marchera toujours un pas derrière lui, portera ses affaires et répondra à tous ses besoins. Juste une chose, son innocence m'appartient.

- Oui mon seigneur.

Il abandonna alors la mère et saisie Ginny par la taille devant sa famille qui sentait qu'une réaction pouvait tuer la jeune fille. Voldemort la serra contre lui. Elle était terrifiée. Il le sentait. Il l'embrassa, insinuant sa langue de serpent dans la cavité cavité buccal de sa proie. Il lui murmura alors dans l'oreille." Tu es belle, je me réjouis à l'idée de t 'entendre jouir dans mon lit, le jours de ton mariage" Il la relâcha. Ginny était à présent terrorisée, blanche et au bord des larmes.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille brune attendait avec ses parents. A l'inverse des Weasley, les Parkinsons était très fière de leur rang de Sang pur. Leur fille, en outre, avait été choisi par le mage noir pour épouser Drago Malfoy, le fils unique de la plus respecté des familles de Sang Pur. C'était aussi la plus riche, après Voldemort et surtout elle avait la confiance total du Seigneur noir. Pansy Parkinson était n'était pas contenta d'être offerte en mariage à Drago Malfoy. Elle aimait beaucoup et savait qu'il n'était pas brutal avec les filles. De là à en être amoureuse, il y avait un fossé. Elle qui rêvait de Ronald Weasley, seule dans son lit c'était raté.

Drago et Harry firent leur entrée. Voldemort pris la main des futurs épouses et les présenta au futur mari respectif. Harry et Drago était abasourdi. Ginny était à deux doigt de pleurer encore une fois.

- Mes cher enfants, futur mangemorts. Que pensez vous de vos fiancés?

- C'est..., commença Harry.

- Une surprise, maitre, fini Drago

- J'en conviens. Mon choix vous convient-il?

- Bien entendu, répondirent en cœur les deux amis.

Tous les deux savait que répondre négativement à un cadeaux de Voldemort, c'était l'exposé à son courroux. Voldemort détailla Ginny, elle était déjà très belle, il jugea que le jours de son mariage, elle le serai d'avantage et songeai déjà à sa nuit de cuissage. Il fit accompagner la famille Weasley dans leur appartement alors que Harry et Drago allèrent dans les leurs en compagnie de leur futur épouse.

Harry emmena Ginny, toujours sanglotante devant un portrait. Il donna son mot de passe et incita ginny à s'en souvenir. Elle pénétra dans l'antre de la perversion. D'après les rumeurs, Harry aurai dépuceler la moitier des filles de l'école , dans cette chambre. La rumeur disait que Harry attachait les filles les plus jolies au lit au moyen de menottes et qu'il était adepte de la soumission total. Ginny pleura à l'idée qu'elle serai sans doute frappée et violée. Harry senti sa peur et la força doucement à le regarder.. Il n'aimait pas voir des larmes couler sur les joues de sa muse. Il voulait tant poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle. Mais il se retint. Il savait que Ginny le détestait à cause de ce qu'il était, l'héritier de Voldemort. Il connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient à sont sujet. Il essuya les larmes de Ginny et proposa une bieraubeurre. Elle accepta. Un verre apparut. Elle but d'un trait, ce qui la remis un peu d'aplomb. Elle pu alors voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Harry. Elle était curieusement sobre avec un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une table de chevet, un bibliothèque, une table basse, un canapé sur lequel elle était d'ailleurs assise et deux tapis. Elle remarqua qu'il n' y avait pas de menottes au mur.

- Tu cherche sans doute les menottes et mes instruments de tortures, demanda Harry légèrement amusé?

- Je...

- Des rumeurs, aucune fille n'est jamais venue ici, je ne pratique pas le SM et de toute façon je dois arriver vierge à mon initiation.

- Mais nous.

- Partagerons le même lit, pas le choix, Sa seigneurie n'approuverait pas. celà dit, si la déco ne te plais pas, tu pourra la changer avec tes parents ce week end.

- Mais.

- Ici, c'est désormais aussi chez toi.

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était aussi gentil alors qu'on disait de lui qu'il était très fier de sa personne. Ne trainait-il pas toujours avec des enfants de mangemort. N'était il pas lui aussi le fils d'un mangemort? Elle senti Harry la dévêtir et l'emmener dans lit. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant que la sex-party allait commencer. A la place, elle senti que Harry avait remonter la couette et avait déposé un baiser chaste sur front. Elle ouvri les yeux sans comprendre, mais sombra déjà.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveiller par l'elfe de maison personnel de Harry, Kreatture. Ce dernier l'informa que Harry était sous la douche. Elle se leva et attendit que porte s'ouvre pour aller elle même prendre sa douche. En le voyant torse nu, elle se disait qu'au moins on ne lui avait pas octroyé le plus moche des mari, mais sa haine viscéral en vers le jeune homme avait repris le dessus. Harry soupira. Elle le détestait vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le seigneur l'avait fiancé avec elle. Bien sur il l'aimait, elle le rendait dingue à chaque fois qu'elle faisait volé ses cheveux avec ses mains. Il se souvint du jour où elle lavait attirer son attention. C'était un jours de pluie, en novembre, il discutait avec Drago de quidditch quand il entendit une fille crier. Elle implorait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Alertés, ils étaient tout les deux allés voir ce qu'il se passait. Un groupe de trois garçons tentait de s'offrir les douceurs d'une fille rousse sans son consentement. Sa robe était déjà déchirée. Harry en tant que préfet en chef intervint. Il était furieux de voir des Sang pur s'adonner à de tels activités avec une sorcière de même ligné. Après les avoir réprimandés, il pris la jeune fille évanouis dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambres où Kreatture fut chargé de la soigner. Il l'avait observée toute la nuit. Il l'avait trouvé belle. Il en était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte. On pouvait appeler ça un "coup de foudre". Il ne connu son nom que plus tard. Il appris en même temps qu'elle le haïssait. Il avait compris alors que ses sentiments serait toujours à sens unique. Voldemort avait voulu lui faire plaisir en la lui offrant mais qu'elle interet d'être avec une fille qui nous détestait. Il se rappela alors des trois règle primordiaux de son seigneur " tu vois, tu aimes, tu prends".

Ginny était sorti de la salle de bain emmitouflé dans son peignoir. Elle tremblait. Elle avança vers lui pensant qu'il voudrai certainement en profité avant le premier cours. Elle s'approcha de lui et entrepris d'ouvrir son vêtement. Harry l'arrêta, lui déposa un baiser sur le frond.

- Te forcer à me donner ton corps reviendrait à te violer. Ce n'est pas encore mon genre. Si un jours tu es prête, on avisera. Dépêche toi on risque de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner, dit-il en souriant.

Tout le monde se retourna en les voyants rentrer. Des élèves de dernière années grimaçaient. Ginny était une très jolie fille et certains espérait qu'elle partagerait leur lit un jours, mais maintenant, elle était protégée par la lois des femmes mariés. De plus s'en prendre à elle, c'était s'en prendre à l'héritier du seigneur Voldemort et ça, c'était trop risqué.

Le Week-end était arrivé rapidement. Ginny s'était un détendu et avait découvert un Harry Rogue bien loins de l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. Il lui arrivait de le regarder dormir. Depuis quatre jours, depuis ses fiançailles, il n'avait pas essayé de la soumettre, prenant toujours le temps de considérer ses opinons. Elle se leva, avant lui. La lois exigeait que la femme devait être toujours prête pour le réveil de son mari afin de pouvoir le servir au dès le levé. Harry était débrouillard et elle s'était aperçu que les lois du nouveau régime exécrait l'héritier plus qu'autre chose. Elle était prête quand ce dernier se leva. Il sourit en la voyant au dessus de lui.

- C'est comme ça que devrait être tous le matins, dit-il, voir le sourire d'un ange au réveil.

- Bonjours, Monsieur Harry.

- Il est quel heures?

- Huit heures.

Harry s'étala mollement sur son lit se plaignant de l'heure trop matinal. Devant l'air désolé de Ginny, il sourit, l'embrassa sur le fron et se leva. Ginny ne pu empêcher son corps de réagir en voyant celui de son fiancé en slip. Harry parut gênée et s'enfuît dans la salle de bain. Kreature apporta le petit déjeuné sur la table au grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Celui expliqua que Monsieur Harry petit déjeunait le Week end dans ses appartements et que madame et monsieur Weasley y était conviés. Il disparut. Harry à son tour revint de la salle bain habillé, mais les cheveux mouillés qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sexy au yeux de Ginny. Cette dernière se maudissait de s'émoustiller devant le futur tyran du monde des sorciers.

- Tes parents ne sont pas encore là, demanda-t-il?

- Non, monsieur.

- Harry.

- Monsieur Harry.

- Harry, je suis ton fiancés, pas ton maître.

- Quel différence? Vous commandez et j'obéïs. C'est ça le deal non?

Harry la saisi par la taille. Il en avait marre de l'entendre l'accuser à mi-mots de choses, dont il n'était pas responsable. Il la ramena vers lui. Le corps de la jeune fille collé au sien, les deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ginny senti son coeur s'emballé. Harry l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y votait tout le désir que le jeune homme éprouvait à ce moment précis, mais aussi un peu de rage. Elle senti se larmes couler. Elle l'avait mis en colère et avait à présent peur des représailles. Il caressa son délicat visage et l'embrassa, sans tendresse, mais avec la passion qui l'animait depuis tellement longtemps. Ginny n'eu le choix que d'y répondre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par la frapper. Elle savait que dans l'école certain garçon frappait leur fiancées pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand Harry détacha ses lèvres de celle de la rouquine, il déplaça sa main sur son cou en descendant sur les cuisses.

- Oui, je commande et tu obéis, dit-il tout en embrassant l'oreille de Ginny. Je pourrais t'arracher tes vêtements, là maintenant et te faire jouir sans même te pénétrer ou alors te gifler jusqu'à que tu demande ma grâce pour te punir de me manquer de respect comme tu le fait depuis quatre jours. Je pourrait aussi te forcer à exhiber ta jolie personne ou t'humilier publiquement. Mais je ne ferai pas. Parce que quand je te prendrait ta fleur d'amour et que je t'enverrai au septième ciel, je veux que ce sois toi qui le veuille et pas parce que je te l'ai imposé. Je t'aime Ginny, depuis le premier jours où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi et je ne ferai rien qui te fasse du mal. Tant que tu sera ma fiancée, personne te fera du mal. Tes parents ne devrait plus tardé. Le ton était cassant et fit trembler Ginny. Elle ne sû si c'était la peur ou le désir qui lui faisait cet effet. Soudain, elle s'effondre en pleurant. L'émotion était trop forte pour elle. Harry eu honte de son comportement et s'accroupit devant-elle. Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux vert de son fiancé. Il n'était plus en colère, il était juste désolé. Il mis un genou à terre et la pris dans bras. Elle continua à pleurer un bon moment.

Le temps passa et les parents n'était toujours pas là. Harry décida d'aller voir par lui même ce qu'il se passait. Quand il fit ouvrir la chambre, il vit le père et la mère, serrés l'un contre l'autre, immobile dans un coins. Visiblement, ils était là ainsi depuis quatre jours. Harry s'approcha deux et les toucha. Tout les deux se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avait un air absent. Ginny s'avança à son tour et parla.

- Papa, c'est moi Ginny.

- Ho! Mon poussin, dit soudain Molly.

- Oui mère c'est moi;, dit quelque chose.

- Chut! Le mage noir va venir et m'emmener dans la salle de jeu. J'aime pas la salle de jeu.

Tout en parlant, la mère avait pris un air mystérieux. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, méfiante de craintive. Une larme coula sur la joue de Ginny. Sa mère avait visiblement perdu l'esprit. Harry appela Kreatture et lui ordonna de s'occuper des deux parents. Monsieur Weasley serrait sa femme comme il pouvait.

- Je vais faire aménager cette chambre pour qu'elle soit plus confortable pour eux, et faire venir des médicomages.

- Mes parents sont devenu fou. C'est à cause de gens comme vous. Je vous déteste, hurla-t-elle, vous êtes des monstres. Je vous hais.

Elle parlait tout en crachant sur lui. Harry n'eus d'autre choix que de l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Sa crise terminée, elle pleura dans le bras de ce garçon, qui était la base, disait-elle de ses problèmes. Quand elle se calma, il l'emmena à Près au Lard pour revoir la décoration de la chambre. Çà lui changea les idées. Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, tout avait changé. Harry aimait le gout du décor de Ginny. Il fit servir le Diner par un autre Elfe de maison nomée Blinina. Harry regardait Ginny diner. souri. Il aurait tellement aimer pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle ne savait rien de lui et qu'elle avait un image fausse de sa personne. Il aurai tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Mais, pour l'heure, elle se méfiait de lui. A la nuit tombée, tout les deux se couchèrent, chacun dans sa partie du lit.

Harry se réveilla tôt ce dimanche là pour regarder sa "Belle endormie". Elle semblait paisible. Il décida alors de la visiter et voir si il pouvait lui faire confiance. "Légimen", lança-il. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce où il vit toute la famille Weasley réuni sauf les parents. ça devait être à une époque proche car Ginny semblait avoir l'âge d'aujourd'hui. Harry connaissait tous les frère de sa fiancé et reconnu les jumeaux qui semblait lire un plan, Percy relisait des dossiers, Bill marchait de long en large, Charly nourrissait un bébé dragon et Ron embrassait un fille dont Harry ne voyait que le dos.

- Il parait que L'héritier flash sur toi Ginny, plaisanta l'un des jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire. Je n'aime pas ce type. Il se balade toujours avec Malfoy. C'est deux là me fouts la chaire de poule.

- T'a qu'a sortir avec lui, proposa Percy, s'il te mets dans la confidence, tu pourrai nous servir d'espion?

- Je préfère épouser un poulpe si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Percy, si jamais il découvre qu'elle nous renseigne, le seigneur des ténèbres va la tuer, hors de question qu'on joue la vie de notre seule petite soeur, répliqua Charly

- Domage.

- Mais avoue tout de même que ce garçon est séduisant, dit Ron.

- Je ne peu pas nier qu'il a une belle enveloppe, Ron... Il a surement le matériel physique adéquate sinon il n'aurai pas dépuceler la moitié des filles de l'école.

- J'en doute, coupa Percy, c'est fils de mangemort, destiné à en devenir un de grès ou de force. En plus c'est l'héritier du Seigneur.

- Quel rapport, demanda Ginny curieuse.

- L' les enfants de mangemort doivent arriver vierge à leur Rite qui se fait le jour de leur aniversaire. Comme cadeau de passage à l'age adulte, le seigneur offre deux cadeaux qu'il considère comme les plus précieux au monde.

- Qui sont, demanda Ginny qui n'était en même temps pas vraiment sûr de connaitre la réponse.

- La marque des ténèbres qui dit on est douloureuse à l'application et sa couche. En échange, il veus l'innocence de ses futur serviteur.

- Et si l'initié n'est plus vierge.

- Le mage noir s'occupe d'abord de le faire regretter à l'initié et s'occupe ensuite du cas de la femme qui s'est approprié ce qui revenait de droit. Le Lord n'aime pas qu'on lui pique ses jouets.

- Donc, elle sera tuer.

-Non. Vous souvenez de Rosier.

- Dylan Rosier, demanda Fred?

- Oui, il était fiancé avec Marggi Hunt, vous vous souvenez, continua Percy le nez toujours sur son dossier.

- Oui.

- Il n'est venu pas vierge à son initiation. Son père étant un mangemort lui aussi, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas savoir que son futur maitre lui demanderai son innocence. ce jours là, il est rentrée dans une rage folle. Il a jouer avec Rosier toute la nuit. Quand Dylan est ressorti de la chambre du mage noir, il avait les yeux vides et marchait comme un fantome. Sa fiancés, que les mangemorts était aller chercher dans la nuit les avait satisfaires.

- Comments, demanda Ginny maintenant effrayée.

- Voyons Gin, tu connais ses pervers non?

- ils l'ont... Toute la nuit..

- Pret à parié qu'il n'y son pas passé un à un ces déguelasse, dit Ron dégouté.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille que le Rouquin embrassait se retourna. Harry reconnu Pansy Parkinson. Il sourit en se concentra sur Ginny qui était devenu blanche. Harry regarda les vêtement que Ginny pliait. Il y avait brodé dessus une " tête de renard". Harry souriait. Les " Fox" était un groupe de hésitants microscopique qui attaquait les convoies de Né-Moldu de manière spectaculaire. La mission était toujours un réussite. Ils en était à leur cinquième intervention en trois ans. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais, c'était comme même un bonne chose.

Harry décida de se retirer des souvenir de Ginny. Il se promis qu'il arriverai vierge à sa cérémonie d'initiation, il était hors de question que la fille de sa vie subisse un tel outrage. Il l'endit gémir. Elle bougea un peu, comme si elle cherchait à se recaler. Harry se recoucha. Il la senti alors s'accrocher à lui. "Je t'aime Harry Rogue, murmura-t-elle". Ce dernier surpris la regarda, sourit et murmua dans l'oreille de sa dulcinée " je t'aime Ginny". Celle-ci sourit, se cala davantage contre lui et continua à dormir.

Quand Ginny se reveilla, Harry dormais encore. Il avait l'air si paisible. Ce qui étonnait la jeune demoiselle, c'était qu'elle était entre ses bras. En regardant sa tenue, elle était sur d'une chose : il n'avait pas profité d'elle. Dans son someille, Harry supliaait Ginny de l'aimer et lui faisait des tonnes promesse. Ginny souriait. Elle connaissait ses sentiment à l'égard du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle hésita et posa un baiser sur le lèvres du garçon. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. " Attend, je referme les yeux et tu me réveille à nouveau d'accord?". Elle sourit. Dans l'après-midi, Harry rencontrait la famille de Ginny.


	10. L'histoire de Harry

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Bonjours,**

**D'abord je voudrai remercier tout mes lecteurs. Vos mots me vont droit au coeur. Ce chapitre est directement dédié à ****Y-noy**** qui me demandait comment Harry avait atterrit dans la résistance. Je souhaiterait tout de même souligné que bien que Voldemort le destine à devenir son Héritier, c'est Séverus et Lily qui l'élève. Tout les deux sont des résistants infiltrés. Lilly a d'ailleur payer son statut à prix très fort. N'oubliez pas non plus que c'est James sous les traits de Cornedru qui gère dans l'ombre la résistance. ( Lire le chapitre 2 : L'Ordre n'a pas rendu les armes.)**

**Bonne lecture.**

L'Histoire de Harry

Harry demanda à voire son père et par là il entendait son vrai père. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'il avait infiltré la mémoire de Ginny. Les "Fox" avait attaqué un nouveaux convoie de prisonnier, mais cette fois ci il y avait eu des victimes. Harry pensait que l'équipe devait être mieux encadré, pas par lui, il était trop occupée par sa propre équipe, mais par quelqu'un qui connaissait le terrain.

Il embrassa Cornedru et s'assit en face de lui.

- Bonjours Papa.

- Comment se passe l'entrainement de ta nouvelle équipe. Ca va être dure, à part Hermione, ils n'ont pas le niveau.

- Elle serai plus motivé que les autres.

- On peu dire ça comme ça. Je croire qu'elle n'a pas la même motivation que les autre.

- C'est dire.

- Les autres se battent pour la survie et la liberté. Elle, elle se bat pour la liberté et... Drago.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Drago est son sauveur et elle est bien décidé lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Parle moi de ton idée, demanda Cornedru qui ne s'était jamais autant amusé depuis l'époque des maraudeurs.

- Tu connais sans doute les "Fox"?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Je sais qui ils sont.

- Pardon?

- Papa, j'ai toujours respecté les préceptes de la vie que tu m'as appris, gardant ceux de Voldemort pour les autres.

- Qu'as-tu fait.

- Pendant qu'elle dormait, j'ai lancer un "légimen" sur ma fiancée Ginny.

- Oh! Harry! Tu me déçois vraiment.

- elle me déteste parce que je suis le successeur du Mage Noir. Je voulais juste savoir si je peux lui faire confiance. Et, j'ai vue que les "Fox", c'était la famille Weasley.

- Ca ressemblerai bien à une technique des jumeaux, ça.

- J'aimerai leur parler de l'Ordre et intégrer Ginny à L'armée.

- C'est un très gros risque que tu prends.

- Je sais. Je...

- Je veux les rencontrer d'abord. Si ce que tu dit est vrai, je viens de couvrir un secteur de plus.

- Merci papa.

- Harry! Tu l'aime cette Ginny.

Harry lui sourit et sortit. Cornedru regarda son fils partir avec le regret de ne pas l'avoir vue grandir.

Harry retourna dans ses appartements où Ginny et ses parents était entrain de boire du thé et des petis gâteaux. Grâce aux soins prodigué par Kreatture, Molly sentait mieux physiquement. Elle ne souriait pas pour autant, sauf à ses enfants et à son mari. La présence de Harry lui faisait toujours peur. Arthur lui suivait sa femme sans rien dire. Ginny quand à elle, avait intégrer l'idée que quand Harry prendrait le pouvoir, il arriverai à changer le monde. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva, mais resta figée à cause de la lois sur les femmes qui ne les autorisait à toucher leur mari que sur commande. Harry ouvrit les bras. Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et alla l'embrasser, passionnément à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Quand enfin elle relâcha son étreinte, tous les deux durent reprendre leur souffle.

- Que me vaut cet accueille, jeune demoiselle.

- C'était pas bien?

- Désormais, c'est comme ça que je veux que tu m'accueilles.

- Je... j'ai décidé que vous n'étiez pas comme votre... maître et que je...

Ginny rougit en proie à une violente bouffée de chaleur. Harry l'enlaça.

- Que vous me donneriez un chance de vous prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre?

- Non, que je ne devais plus me mentir à moi même. C'est vrais que j'ai cru toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur vous et que...malgré tout... Votre corps m'attirait et... que...

- Vous m'aimiez.

- Oui

Harry l'embrassa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et n'est pas que physique contrairement à certaine.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Au bout d'un temps, il l'entraina dans la chambre pour discuter avec elle loin de ses parents. Il avait commis un acte de trahison à ses yeux. Elle devait savoir. Quand il lui appris qu'il avait violé ses pensés Ginny s'était emportée et l'avait même frappée avant de se calmer, maitrisée par son fiancés pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Contre toute attente et toute logique, Ginny se serra contre Harry. Il lui expliqua doucement qu'il avait un projet pour la famille mais qu'elle devait être rassemblée pour en discuter.

La famille fut réuni pour la fête de noël où fut convier en plus des Weasley, Voldemort, Lily et Severus. Voldemort se retira un peu après l'ouverture des paquets? Il avait sa propre distribution de punition. Un heure après la dépard de Voldemort, un Homme fit son entré, il portait une robe avec sur la poitrine l'emblème de Poudlard, et un masque. Arthur, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis les fiançailles de sa fille se leva et toucha le blason.

- Potter, c'est toi, demanda-t-il?

- Je... suis Cornedru, répondit l'intéressé.

- Oui, bien sur, personne ne doit savoir. Je suis Arthur, du Terrier, vous savez?

- Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix vous avait prévenu et vous avait proposé un aide, que vous avez refusé.

- J'avais cru à une blague.

- Harry, à toi l'honneur.

- Oui, papa.

Tout le monde s'installa à son aise. Molly était dans les bras de son mari d'un seul coup curieusement lucide, Lily s'assit sur les genoux de Cornedru, Severus faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu et Harry regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Malgrès l'hivers, le ciel était dégagé.

-Je suppose que tout le monde connait ma destiné, élever pour régner sur le monde, blablabla. Ce que personne ne sait en revanche c'est... comment j'en suis arrivé là. Tout commence une semaine après la mort du regretté Albus Dumbledore, que je ne connais pas, malheureusement. Les maraudeurs... Je veux dire les survivants dont un infiltré se réunisse pour mettre sur un pied un plan risqué pour renversé le Lord qui a lancé une véritable vendetta contre les opposants dont le résultat était la mise à mort du résistant. Je suis presque sûr que les jolies filles on échappées à la morts pour servir dans les orgies. Bref, le plan était le suivant : " Tuer James Potter". Il était de loins le plus dangereux des opposants puisqu'il était à l'époque le bras droit de Albus Dumbledore. James fut tuer par mon père officiel actuel. Toute la réussite de l'opération reposait sur le fait que soit le directeur Rogue qui devait tuer james. Du moins faire semblant, ça permettait de faire croire en la mort de James qui pourrait continuer son combat en secret. Severus devait ensuite supplier le lord de lui laisser Lily, malgré son statut de Née Moldu, le Lord accepta, un cadeau pour avoir tuer James. Severus convainquit aussi le Mage de me prendre pour m'élever comme un vrais mangemorts. Le Lord avait accepter parce qu'il avait des projet pour moi. Il voulait que je devienne son héritier.

Je grandis donc à Serpentard, élevé par celui que je croyais être mon père et par ma mère. Dès que je fût en âge de comprendre, mon père me présenta Cornedru qui se chargea de m'apprendre des précepte de vie largement à l'opposé de ceux du Lord. Ils me racontèrent comment la guerre avait des ravagé dans tout le pays, m'expliquant que cette histoire de classe est loin d'être ancienne et me racontait comment était la vie avant. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi on me parlait à l'époque, je n'avais connu que Serpentard et les environs du château. Je n'avais pas la permission de dépasser les murs du domaine. Un jours j'ai trouver un passage secret sous la saule cogneur qui m'a mener à Prés au Lard. Ce que j'ai vue la-bas était affligeant. Dans les café, les magasin, il n'y avait que des Sang pur, parfois accompagné de leur esclaves, des nés moldus. La plus par était attaché comme des chiens, sales et habillé en haillons. J'ai vue un hommes battre un son esclaves parce que celui-ci avait osé éternué, interrompant du sa blague douteuses sur les Moldus. Et je n'avais remarqué qu'en sortant, la jeune esclave à quatre pattes sous la table. Pas besoins d'imagination pour comprendre ce qu'on la forçait à faire la pauvre. En sortant, je suis passée devant un magasin de Sang de Bourbes, comme on les appelles. Ils étaient attaché au murs du magasin, dans des cages grillagée ou enchainé dans la vitrine. Je suis rentré en pleurant à l'école, quoi de plus normal pour un enfants de huit ans. Quand j'en ai parler à ma mère, elle ne m'a curieusement pas gronder. Elle s'est mise à rire et a déclaré « Un Potter reste un Potter ». Elle m'a raconter l'histoire l'histoire des Maraudeurs, de l'ordre du Phénix et de la machination qui a été mis en place pour infiltré les rang de Voldemort, comment je suis devenu l'héritier de Voldemort. A huit ans, j'avais décidé d'entrer de moi même dans la résistance. Je crois que j'étais le plus jeune. Aujourd'hui je suis entrain de monter une équipe de sauvetage. Nous attaquons les camps de concentration et libérons les prisonniers.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous en faites des prisonniers, demanda Ginny.

- Les nés Moldus, nous les recrutons et les entrainons à la magie et tentons de les convaincre de devenir des résistants. Ceux qui refusent, ont leur apprends à se servir de la magie et on les envoies à l'étranger où ils serons en sécurités. Pour les moldus, on les envoie directement à l'étranger pour les mettre en sécurité.

- Tu es donc un héros, rajouta Ginny en se collant à Harry. Mon Héros.

Cornedru regarda le couple que formait Ginny et Harry. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, à l'époque de l'insoucience. Ron avait entendu toute l'histoire. Il était très interessé par cette perspective d'entrée dans l'Ordre. Mais Cornedru l'en Disuada. Toute la réussite de la résistance, résidait dans la dicersité des groupuscules qui recevait en faite les ordres que d'une seule et même personne. Il n'y avait sur Terre qu'une personnes qui connaissait le réseaus complet des la résistance anti Voldemorts, si jamais cette personne parvenait à mourir, le secret serait tranféré à une autre personne de manière magique et toute le monde serai informé par le biaias du parchemin de liaison. Ce que Cornedru passait sous silence s'était que ce parchemin ensorcelé servait à la corespondance entre Cornedru et le chef d'un groupuscule et à détecté les traitre. Toute personne ayant signé un accord avec lui s'engageait à respecter la charte de la résistance. En cas de traitrise, le mot traitre appaîtrait sur son front et il en serait tout de suite informé. Ron devait donc rester chez les "Fox". Harry proposa à Ginny son équipe de résistence qui se Nommait "l'Armée de Dumbledore", en mémoire du grand sorcier qu'il était.

Arthur semblait sortit de son monde prêt à prendre les armes sous l'oeil surpris de sa femme et de ses enfants. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Au levé du soleil, Cornedru signa un Pacte avec Arthur qui avait repris la tête de sa famille, au grand désaroie de sa femme qui trouvait ce rétablissement trop rapide

A huit heure, un elfe de maison du nom de Blasphème aparut avec à ses côtés deux personnes enchainés. Une fillette qui sembalit avoir à peine huit ans et un garçon qui semblait être plus âgé, tous les deux était blond avec de magnifique yeux bleu. Il étaient enchainés et se collait l'un à l'autres, sale et habillés de simple Haillons. La fillette semblait malade.

- Sa Seigneurie vous offre en cadeau de Noel ses deux esclaves de catégorie Sang Mélé.

- Mais je croyais qu'on ne touchait pas aux Sang Mélé parce qu'il ont du sang de Sorcier dans les veines? Certains sont même étudients limité à Poudlard?

- En effet, mais ceux là sont issus d'une sorcière Sang de Bourbe et d'un père moldu.

- Les parents?

- Le père est mort et la mère n'a pas survécu aux jeu de Monsieur Mort Suaire.

- Je suppose qu'il s'est amusé devant les deux enfants?

- Oui.

- Très bien, remercie Le Mage Noire pour moi. Tu peu disposé.

- Merci Harry Potter.

Harry était très fatigués et s'occuper de ses cadeaux l'ennuyait à cette instant précis. Il leur commanda d'aller prendre un bain et demanda à Kreature de s'en occuper. Las Il fini pas aller se coucher songeant qu'il devrait faire l'éductions de ses deux nouveaux esclaves.


End file.
